UnExpected
by Latehmocha
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UP. Chloe gets what she has always wished for but things take an unexpected turn when she finds out some horrible news that can change her life forever. CHLARK
1. Horrible News

**Unexpected**

**By LatehMocha**

**Rating:**PG-13

**Pairings:**Chlark

**Spoilers: **Season 5 Finale

**Disclaimer:**Not mine. This is just for fun.

**Summary:** Chloe gets what she has always wished for but things take an unexpected turn when she finds out some horrible news that can change her life forever.

Chloe took a sip of her coffee. The warmth of the warm liquid comforted her body. She had a biology midterm tomorrow, which she hasn't even prepared for. She put her cup down and stared down at her closed biology book that rested on her desk. She should get cracking on it, but there were too many thought inside her head; thoughts about Clark Kent. It has been a week since she kissed him. It surprised her that she did what she did, but she couldn't let Clark leave without her being able to kiss his lips, to touch him, just one more time. Of course the end of the world didn't turn out to be the end of the world. Clark ended up escaping and saving everyone. Now here she stands one week later without yet having talked to Clark about their famous kiss.

"Ahhh!" Chloe yelled out load, frustrated. She needed to stop thinking about Clark. It was making her go crazy. Chloe got up from her seat and started walking over to her bed when the phone started to ring. Clark, she immediately thought. She walked over to the phone and kept her fingers crossed. "Hello"

"Hi, Is this Ms Sullivan?" Asked a voice on the other end.

Chloe's heart fell when she realized it wasn't Clark, but an older man. "Yea this is her."

"This is DR. Moreno. We just got your test results back and we know the reason behind your headaches. Did you want to schedule an appointment to discuss the matter?

It wasn't good news. Chloe could tell by the mans voice. "Can you please tell me over the phone?"

"I'm sorry, but Ms Sullivan you have a brain tumor and unfortunately we can not operate on it since it is too close…

Chloe dropped the phone before he could finish his sentence. It hit the floor with a thud. No it can't be. This can not be happening to her. She had her whole life in front of her and now she has a brain tumor. She felt tears stinging her eye. No, No, No, she thought. Chloe fell down to the floor and tears she was desperately trying to fight spilled right out of her.


	2. It's too late

Thank you Renee79 and Chlark4ever92 for the reviews! I know my chapters are really short, but eventually they will get longer. About chloe dieing, we'll have to see won't wee.

Clark Kent looked at his watch; 9:30am. Hopefully not to early to see Chloe. Everything has been so hectic that he hasn't had the chance to discuss the kiss with Chloe. When she kissed him, it felt right; he felt something inside of him. Something awakened inside of him and he knew that Chloe was the girl for him. Clark walked over to Chloe's room and gave a knock. He waited for a minute, but there was no answer. He knocked once more. "Chloe it's me." Then he heard some shuffling and heard someone walking over to the door. The door opened and there Chloe stood with her hair all mest up and her eyes red. "Chloe what's wrong?" Clark asked in a panicked voice. He went inside and took her by the arm and led them both to the bed.

"Nothing." she paused for a few seconds as if she was thinking about something. "It's just the whole thing when I got attacked by all those people last week. Just thinking of it scares me." Chloe looked up at him and gave him a weak smile. He looked into her eyes and felt that she was leaving something out, but he decided not to push it.

Clark took both her hands into his. He saw Chloe giving him a questioning look. "I'm sorry Clo, that I wasn't there."

"Clark you can't always be there for me. I'm just glad Lionel was there to help me." Chloe assured him. She squeezed his hand and gave him a smile. "You saved my life millions of time. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here. You're my superhero." chloe paused and then make him a wide smile. "My superman."

Clark felt his heart skip a beat. How could he have been blind all these years and not see Chloe the way he should have seen her. She loved him with all her heart. and thought the world of him. He wouldn't wait no more. He had to tell her. "Chloe the kiss.."

"Clark.." Chloe cut him off. I know I mest up our friendship again, but I just wanted too..

"No no.." Clark cut Chloe off. "You didn't mess up our friendship. In fact I am glad you kissed me, because I realized that I love you Chloe. I always have, but I couldn't see it."

He saw Chloe's eyes widened and her smile get bigger. "Clark, I don't know what to say."

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you Chloe. I know I sound crazy, but.." Clark stopped as he saw the smile disappear from Chloe's face.

"The rest of your life…" Chloe repeated. Chloe looked down and stared at the flowery bedspread and when she looked up at Clark again he could see the tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry Clark. I can't. I can't be with you." With that she stood up and ran out of the room.


	3. Confrontation

Clark Kent pushed the heavy doors of the talon and the instant aroma of coffee filled his nose. He just finished his chores on the farm and decided to get come coffee to start of his day; an influence of Chloe. It's been a week since he has seen Chloe and he really wanted to talk to her. Apparently the day he told her he loved her she left to Kansas City to visit some of her cousins. He tried contacting her on her cell phone, but she ignored his calls. Clark sighed and walked over to the counter where Lois was.

"Hey Lois. Any word from Chloe? Clark asked in a hopeful voice. He just needed to see her.

Lois gave him a sympathic smile and nodded her head. "She's coming back today."

Clark's heart skipped a beat. Yes! Now he can talk to her and ask her what is going on with her. Being away for one week has made Clark realized that how much he was so use to her being in his life. "What? Really? When?"

Lois sighed. "Actually..umm. Lois started looking away and Clark knew it wasn't good news.

"What is it Lois? Clark asked now disheartened.

"She doesn't want to see you. I don't know what you did farm boy, but she told me to tell you to leave her alone for now." Lois looked at Clark with sympathic eyes and gave him a weak smile. "I don't know what's up, but just give her time.

Clark miserably nodded. "I don't know what I did either." Clark sighed. Can I just get a Vanilla Latte? Clark took out his wallet and took out a couple of dollars and handed it to Lois.

"It's on the house." Lois told him.

"Thanks." Clark stuck the dollars back into his wallet. Then he walked over to his favorite seat located near the window. He sat down and waited for his latte. Hearing the jingle on the door, Clark glanced up to Chloe walking in. She looked exceptionally gorgeous. She was just in blue jeans and a blue turtleneck, but it made her look like an angel.

She walked over to the counter to talk to Lois. He saw Lois look over at Clark and then saw Chloe turn around to meet his gaze and they both looked at one another for a couple of seconds, but then she looked away and started heading towards the door. Clark grabbed his coat from his chair and started walking towards her. Chloe probably sensed that he got up and was following her so she started to run. She opened the doors and dashed out the talon. Clark picked up his pace and saw that Chloe was already across the street. He looked around to see that no one was looking and superspeeded and in a second he was in front of her. Chloe not paying attention slammed into Clark's body.

"Excuse me. Sorry about tha.." Chloe stopped as she realized that it was him that she bumped into. "You know what Clark that is not fair. You just can't just superspeed whenever you want too, you know." Chloe shoved him back and started to walk away angrily.

What the heck was that? He had no clue what he did and why she was so furious with him. Before she could walk away, Clark grabbed Chloe's arm. He forced her to turn around and face him and he felt her trying to free her arm. "Well if you weren't trying to avoid me then I wouldn't have to, would I?" Clark replied in a frustrated voice. He could tell Chloe did not like the way he was acting with her, but too bad. He needed to talk to her.

"Look Clark, I just don't want to deal with this right now. Everything is just so complicated, ok?" Chloe told him hastily. "Can you let go of my arm now?"

"No I don't want to. I just don't understand why you are being nasty with me. All I did was tell you how I feel about you. Clark softened his voice and grabbed Chloe's other arm forcing her to keep still. "Chloe, I love you. I thought you would be happy to hear this." He let go of one of her arms and tucked a piece of her hair that was in her face behind her year. He felt Chloe not moving and for a second he saw love in her eyes, but that changed instantly.

Chloe swatted his arm away. "So you love me now. You know how much it hurt me to see you pine over Lana Lang! She yelled in a fuming voice. Clark saw few people stop on the street to stare at the commotion that was going on. "It made me sick when you would look at her with so much love. Not once you looked at me that way. Now I've moved on and I'm over you! I've got an incredible boyfriend at the Daily Planet."

Chloe had a boyfriend. This was new. For long as he known her, she never really had a boyfriend, but hearing this made him incredibly jealous. "But wait..then why did you kiss me!" Clark questioned her. Clark was frustrated. She kissed him and looked at him with love on that day and now she was acting like none of that was true. He was sure she felt the same way about their kiss.

"It was an act of moment. Clark I thought I would never see you again! It doesn't matter anyways. Just please let me go." Chloe pleaded with him. Her eyes became soft now and she was in the verge of breaking down in tears.

Clark's heart fell and he looked at her pained face. He knew there was something she wasn't telling him, but he didn't want to interrogate her no more. He looked around to see that more of an audience had built up and he did not want Chloe to break down in front of all these people. He let go of her arm. "Chlo..I just don't understand."

"Just give me some time, ok?" With that she turned around and left him standing alone on the street.


	4. Friends?

_**Hey guys! Thank you for reviewing. It means a lot to me. I know the chapters aren't long enough, but I will try to get them longer as the story goes on.**_

Chloe slammed the door to her room and fell into her bed crying. She grabbed her pillow and curled up into bed with the tears that wouldn't stop coming out. She felt horrible about the way she treated Clark, but she had too. She couldn't let him think that she loved him still.

After he told her that he loved her, Chloe went up to Kansas City to visit her cousin Andre to get away and think about everything that has happened; her brain tumor and mostly Clark Kent and how he told her the one thing she has been dreaming about hearing for so long. Now she was home in Smallville for her winter break and that meant seeing Clark more. She debated if she should tell Clark what was happening to her, but she just couldn't. She didn't want him to pity her and treat her different just because she was dieing. She just wanted them to go back to the way they were and just be friends so she had to make him believe that she doesn't feel that way about him.

Chloe suddenly felt a sharp pain in her head. She closed her eyes as she felt the pain get sharper. She has been getting a lot of them lately, which was normal, but they were getting worse and worse. Chloe sat up from her bed and grabbed her purse beside her nightstand. She rummaged through her purse until she found her medication that Dr. Moreno had prescribed her to ease the pain. Another jolt of pain hit her head, which caused Chloe to grab her head and scream in pain. As the pain went away, Chloe walked over to the kitchen to get a cup of water to swallow her pills.

After running out from Clark last week, she had gone to talk to Dr. Moreno. He told her that they couldn't operate and remove the tumor because it was to close to the brain stem. The shocking part was when he told her that she had only 6 months top to live. How can she live her life in six months? Chloe sighed and walked back to her room. She glanced to the phone next to her. If she had 6 months left she didn't want to spend them with Clark hating her. Chloe picked up her phone and dialed Clark's number. The phone rang but there was no answer. She was about to hang the phone, when Clark's voice filled the phone.

"Hey this is Clark Kent. I'm not here right now, but please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible."

Chloe took the phone and waited for the beep. "Clark this is Chloe." Chloe paused. She didn't know what to tell him. "I don't hate you Clark if you are thinking that. I just want us to be friends again and just call me back when you get the chance."

Chloe hung up the phone and then got underneath her covers. She felt another pain jolting through her brain and this one was awful. Chloe screamed and felt warm tears in her eyes. She curled herself in her bed and cried in pain until the dreadful headache went away.

**Later during the day**

Clark super speeded down the familiar streets of Smallville. He stopped when he came to a familiar house; Chloe. After their horrible fight in front of the Talon, Clark went back to the talon and had himself about 10 cups of Vanilla latte to help him feel better; which it didn't. When he came home he just wanted to go to bed and get away from the world. As he climbed into his bed he saw hid red light blinking on the machine. Thinking it was from his mom he played it and realized it was Chloe's. Instantly he grabbed his coat and super speeded to Chloe's house. Taking a deep breath Clark knocked on the door. He heard from shuffling behind the door and then the door opened to reveal Chloe.

"Clark, hey." She greeted him. She was uncomfortable, he could tell. She couldn't even look at him.

"I got your message and was hoping that we could talk." Clark gave her a weak smile and hoped that she would let him in.

"Yea of course." Chloe opened the door all the way and led Clark to her room. "Take a seat." Chloe told him as she shut the door behind them.

Clark looked over and realized that the only place he could sit was in her bed. Instantly a thought came into his mind; him and Chloe kissing on the bed. Of course they never kissed on her bed, but he had thought about it many times. Instantly he shrugged those thoughts away. He was supposed to fix their friendship, not think about Chloe this way. Clark walked over to Chloe's bed and took a seat. Chloe followed him and sat beside him. "Soooo…"

"Clark I'm so sorry how I treated you today and just this whole week." Chloe told him sincerely. "You're one of the few important things in my life and I just feel horrible how I treated you."

Clark saw that she in the brink of tears. "Chloe it's ok. It's been a tough week for you so I understand."

Chloe got up from the bed and went to her dresser to grab a tissue. She dabbed her eyes dry and then took a seat back on the bed. "I swear I am always crying these days." She gave him a weak laugh, but then turned serious. "When I kissed you I really thought I never would see you again. The thing is that I love you Clark and always will, but I don't want to ruin our friendship.

Clark knew she made sense. If things didn't work out with them they could turn into how Clark and Lana were and he did not want that, but he knew it would work with her. He didn't know how he did, but his heart told him that it is Chloe. "Chloe if we never take the chance, we will never know."

"We did take a chance remember?" Chloe replied

"Yea, but things were different then." Clark assured her.

"Clark I understand what you are saying. It's just that I'm kind of involved with the guy from the Daily Planet and I just want to see how that works." Chloe scooted closer to Clark and took his hands into hers. "This year ever since I've known your secret it has been the best year of my life. I love being your friend and helping you and I just want things to go back to the way things were. If we start something, we can't go back to our friendship. Can you understand that?

Clark was disappointed. He wanted to be with her so bad, but he didn't want to force her. Chloe stood back when she was in love with him and let him try things with Lana and he had to respect that and stand back until she realized that they were meant to be together. Clark nodded and gave her a smile. "I understand."

He saw Chloe gave him a smile and then squeeze his hands before letting it go. She got up and walked over to her TV. "So Clark, how about companying me to watch some Titanic!" Chloe turned around and waved the Titanic DVD around.

Clark laughed. Her favorite movie was Titanic and she would make him watch the movie with her countless number of times. "Of course I will."

Chloe gave him a wide smile and then popped the DVD into her DVD Player. She jumped onto the bed and sat next to Clark. Even though Clark couldn't be with her the way he wanted to, he was just glad that he had her back in his life again.


	5. The truth

_Hey everyone, thanks so much for reviewing. I know my chapters aren't so long, but hoenstly I don't have much time to update the story so Im doing a little by little. Hopefuully you'll enjoy this chapter**  
**_

**3 months Later**

Clark Kent lit up some candles in his loft to get rid of the musty smell that had surrounded his loft. Chloe was coming over in a while to hang out and talk and he wanted everything to be nice.

It had been 3 months since their kiss and their big fight, but things were going well. They have actually become much closer friends and Clark was fine with that but in his heart he wanted something more. He thought many times of telling her that he wanted to be more then friends, but he didn't want to scare her away again. Clark sighed and slumped onto the couch. He didn't know what to do. Should he tell her that he feels about her or should he just back off until she says something. He could wait but waiting is driving him crazy. Just sitting there and acting like they were friends is getting tougher each day.

"Clark Kent, what is up?" Clark pulled away from his thoughts and turned his head to see Chloe. She looked tired with bags under her eyes and her face didn't have that glow in her. Lately she has been looking worse each day and Clark would ask her if something was wrong, but she would simply reply that she was stressed.

"Hey Clo." Clark got up from his couch and gave Chloe a hug. Hmm it felt really good. He could smell her hair and it smelt fruity. He closed his eyes for a second enjoying having her in his arms. He realized he had been hugging her to long and let her go. Looking at her, he gave her a soft smile and led her to the couch. "Mom made her famous oatmeal raisin cookies." Clark told her pointing to the tray of cookies on the table.

"I'll have some later." Chloe replied. She slumped onto the couch and Clark saw her close her eyes and for a moment he thought he saw pain inflicted across her face, but then she opened her eyes and have him a smile. "Stress." She told him probably after seeing the worry in his face.

"Uh huh." Clark nodded. He knew she was keeping something from him, but every time he asked her what was wrong she would just pull away so he decided to drop it. "So today I was thinking about how we met and how you kissed me that day so we can get the whole kissing thing out of the way."

Chloe laughed. "I can't believe I did that and not even sure why I did it."

"Well I remember I was totally shocked, but I got my first kiss without trying." Clark replied. "So is that how you greet all your potential male friends?" Clark asked giving her a wicked smile.

Chloe raised her eyebrows and gave him the same wicked smile he was giving her. "Of course not, you were a special exception." She gave Clark a wink and then started to laugh.

Clark loved it when they would flirt like this. "Well I feel so special." Clark laughed. "So today I got a call from Pete, he's coming next week."

Chloe yelped in excitement. "You mean Pete Ross our best friend who has forgotten all about us."

"He hasn't forgotten about us Chloe. Anyways, it will be like old times; the three musketeers."

Chloe laughed. "The musketeers are consisted of three guys you know?"

"Yea I know. You're one of the guys."

Chloe laughed and smacked his arm. "I don't know about that. I am pretty sure I am a girl." Suddenly Chloe stopped laughing and an expression of pain came across her face.

Clark immediately started to worry. "Oh my god Chloe, what's wrong!"

"Nothing, just some migraines." She gave him a weak smile. "I'm going to go use the bathroom and splash some cold water on my face." Chloe got up and started hurrying down the loft before Clark could ask her anything else.

Clark had a bad feeling. He wished Chloe would open up and tell him what was really wrong. Frustrated Clark kicked the coffee table, which caused Chloe's purse and all of her things inside to fall on the ground. "Shit." He exclaimed. He bent down to pick Chloe's stuff up when an orange prescription bottle caught his eyes. He turned around to see if no one was there and when he saw there was no one he picked up the bottle. It had the name of the medication and information on when to take it. Clark stood up and walked over to his desk and copied down the name of the medication onto a piece of paper. If Chloe wasn't going to tell him what was going on then he had to find out himself. Clark heard the barn door opening and realized Chloe was pack. He stuck the paper into his pocket and stuffed all her stuff back into her purse and set it on the coffee table.

**Later on**

After taking Chloe out to her car, Clark super speeded back into his loft. He turned on his computer and waited impatiently while the computer started. Honestly he was afraid of what he would find. He really hoped that it would be just some medication for some migraine like Chloe said, but in his heart he knew it was something more.

Clark logged onto the internet and took out the piece of paper in his pocket. He typed in the name in a search engine and hit the enter button. In an instant the search results came into his view and as he browsed though the different links a common word would pop up; brain tumor. Clark felt like someone just struck him in the face. Could it be? Clark clicked on the link and read the article, which described that the medication that Chloe had was to help ease the pain of a brain tumor that can not be removed.

No it couldn't be. His Chloe had a brain tumor. How, when? Suddenly everything that has happened in the last three months started to make sense to him: Chloe not wanting to be with him, her headaches, her canceling their hang outs because she had to work, her loosing her glow, and her pushing him away. Clark felt tears roll down his face. This was not right. First his dad and now Chloe. Clark shooked his head. He couldn't loose her. He had to do everything in his power to keep her in his life.


End file.
